


A Dead Boy - PROLOGUE

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, May or my not continue, Tester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has been in a mental asylum.</p><p>This is just a Teaser. If people like this I will write the opening chapter and maybe continue. I may or may not write this. I'm not sure, just wanted to know what you all think of the idea. So here's the Prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dead Boy - PROLOGUE

It had been 2 weeks since you last set foot inside the building were your brother is kept. You use to visit every other day. But since he shouted at you and told you to never come back, you have felt slightly disoriented as to why he told you to do so. You are everything that he has left. And you both know it. So why he decided to tell you not to come back was beyond you. Maybe it was because his best friend told him to tell you so, or maybe he was just speaking out of anger. You had no clue. But, you were going back today. With a couple of presents for him, in hope that he would still love you and want you to keep visiting. Of course that was buying his love, but really, in truth he was all you had as well. And you wanted to keep him. Even if he had tried to kill you in the past. He was still your brother, and the only one that had kept you going after all those years since the incident. Even if he fell down the dark hole to never really return himself. You were thankful he was there for you, and you tried your hardest to be there for him. But maybe, one day, he will find himself again. And when he does, he'll be able to be back with you. That's all you can hope. Every time you visit. He either is getting better a lot. Or getting worse. And you never know what you will find beyond that door. But the only thing you know, is that you will visit him today and spend a couple of hours with him before tucking him back in bed for his afternoon nap.


End file.
